Popsicle (Piramca)/Products
Current range Stores * Orange, Cherry, Grape * Red Classics (Cherry, Raspberry, Strawberry) * Scribblers (Cherry, Watermelon, Raspberry, Orange) * Frozen (Light blue Raspberry for Elsa, rich purple Berry for Anna or icy white Cherry for Olaf the snowman) * SpongeBob SquarePants Pop Ups (Lemonade & strawberry and lemonade & orange flavored frozen push-up pops) * UB Lollipops (Vanilla, blueberry, cola, like and lemonade flavor) * Blockle Push Up Pops (Blackcurrant) * Lick-A-Color * Nickelodeon Green Slime (Cherry, Orange, Lemon lime) * Great White Shark Pops (orange, cherry, grape, lemon lime) * Funny Feet (A strawberry-flavored foot-shaped popsicle. Introduced to Eruowood in 2013.) * Freaky Foot (A foot-shaped combination of vanilla and strawberry ice creams with a chocolate big toe. Introduced to Eruowood in 2014.) * Popsicle Shots (in 12 oz. containers) * Memphis Meltdown (Big Choc Brownie, Big Hookey, Gooey Carmel, Big Bikkie. Imported from Tip Top New Zealand.) * Crammed (Jammin' Cream Dount, Berry Choc Forest, Choc Eruption. Introduced to Eruowood in 2015. Imported from Tip Top New Zealand.) * Jelly Tip (Imported from Tip Top New Zealand) * Choc Bar (Imported from Tip Top New Zealand) * Rocky Road (Imported from Tip Top New Zealand) * Fab (A popsicle with strawberry fruit ice and vanilla ice with the top portion dipped in chocolate and coated with sugar confectionery. Licensed from Nestlé UK) * Sprinklers (Candy-coated vanilla ice cream on a stick) * WWE Ice Cream Bars (Vanilla ice cream with a cookie wafer front and a hardened milk chocolate back, with the cookie wafer stamped with the likeness of a pro-wrestler) * Fandangles Ice Cream Bars (Available in flavors such as Bubblegum, Raspberries and Milk Bottles, Fairy Floss, Choc Smallow, and Toffee Whoopee Cookie. Licensed from Peter's Ice Cream Australia) Ice Cream Trucks * SpongeBob SquarePants banana sherbet bar * Dragon Ball Z Goku bubble gum sherbet bar * Malachi Tyrus Malachi sherbet bars with bubble gum * Sailor Moon large bubble gum jewel bar (reintroduced in 2015) * X-Treme Sport Lemon Lime Ice Tube * X-Treme Sport Orange Pineapple Ice Tube * Popsicle Shots (various flavors) * Bubble Bop (with gum-covered stick) * Spider-Man cherry sherbet bar * Frozen Olaf pineapple sherbet bat * TMNT 1987 Michelangelo lemon lime and orange pineapple sherbet bar * TMNT 2012 Donatello lemon lime and grape soda sherbet bar * Fat Frog lemon lime and chocolate sherbet bar * Cyclone popsicle * Scribblers popsicles (3 different flavors) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil banana and cotton candy sherbet bar * Doraemon cotton candy with bubble gum nose sherbet bar * The Loud House Lincoln Loud bubble gum sherbet bar * SheZow bubble gum, cola, and lemon-lime flavored sherbet bar * UB Lollipops (same flavors as in stores) * The Simpsons Bart Simpson banana and fruit punch sherbet bar * MMPR Red Ranger fruit punch sherbet bar * MMPR Blue Ranger blue raspberry sherbet bar * MMPR Yellow Ranger lemon lime sherbet bar * MMPR Pink Ranger bubble gum and watermelon sherbet bar * MMPR Black Ranger root beer sherbet bar * MMPR Green Ranger green apple and apple sherbet bar * MMPR White Ranger lemon and orange sherbet bar * The Smurfs Papa Smurf cotton candy and cherry cola sherbet bar * The Smurfs Smurfette cotton candy and banana sherbet bar * Pokemon Pikachu strawberry and banana sherbet bar * Jimmy Neutron cherry cola sherbet bar * Rugrats Reptar caramel and green apple sherbet bar * Bubble Play bubble gum and fruit punch sherbet bar (shaped like a baseball mitt with a bubble gum baseball) * Tony Hawk's Skatesicle cola, bubble gum, and fruit punch sherbet bar (shaped like a skateboard) * Mega Man blueberry and cotton candy sherbet bar * Funny Feet popsicle * Freaky Foot popsicle * Thomas and Friends cotton candy, lemon, cherry, limon, and root beer sherbet bar (shaped like Thomas the Tank Engine) * Steven Universe Cookie Cat ice cream (resembles the one in the show) * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad Servo cherry, bubble gum, and limon sherbet bar (reintroduced in 2013) Category:Food and drinks Category:Ice Cream Category:Lists